


热安与俄耳甫斯的对话集

by Evonlich



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Imitate to Greek tragedies, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evonlich/pseuds/Evonlich
Summary: 两位柔和而猛不可当的年轻诗人相对而坐
Kudos: 1





	热安与俄耳甫斯的对话集

俄耳甫斯：你好，年轻的诗人，祝你安康。你愿意来我的旁侧坐一坐吗？  
勃鲁维尔：日安，先生，你是在叫我吗？  
俄耳甫斯：这儿没有其他什么人了，不是吗？我该怎样称呼你呢，我既不知道你的父亲，也不了解你的城邦*，甚至不知道你是不是自由的*。但如果你愿意，我想，我将叫你诗的宠儿，这是从你的眼睛里知晓的，也从你的唇边。  
*古希腊人非常看重人的出身，他们的姓氏是所在的城邦，自我介绍时一定会介绍自己的父辈。  
*指的是与奴隶相对的自由人的身份，而下文热安把它理解为abc之友平时讨论的抽象的自由。  
勃鲁维尔：我想，除了国王，没有人是自由的，但我也知道，我的笔下的诗歌是自由的，我的手触碰的流淌的河流是自由的，我嗅到的鲜花的芬芳是自由的，我看见飞舞的蝴蝶是自由的。我是属于我自己的，这么说来，我也算是自由的吧。你可以叫我勃鲁维尔，也能叫我热安。  
俄耳甫斯：那么我的判断没有出错，若你是诗艺的孩子，那我们将是亲密的兄弟了。  
勃鲁维尔：没有任何附加条件，我们都应该是兄弟呀。  
俄耳甫斯：可我们算是一母同胞的，我们身上流淌着的血是一致的。*  
*俄耳甫斯是缪斯女神卡利俄佩的孩子，她的另一个儿子埃勒墨斯是世界上第一个诗人，由此缪斯是一切诗人之母。  
勃鲁维尔：同样的温热，鲜红？  
俄耳甫斯：若你这样理解，确实如此。但我想说的是，我们拥有同样的母亲。难道你不也是善歌的缪斯的怀中诞生的吗？  
勃鲁维尔：若我能得到缪斯女神短暂的垂青，可亲的埃拉托*能够把她的玫瑰冠擦过我的头顶，这已经值得我跪下祈祷了。可是年轻的异乡人啊，你的语言让我困惑了。你是谁呢？  
*爱情诗缪斯。  
俄耳甫斯：是这样。可毕竟我们都是诗人，我们还是分享了相同的音律，也就是拥有了相似的血脉的。说了那么久，你感到困惑也是不奇怪的。我是福波斯的儿子*，皮埃里亚的王子，色雷斯的诗人*，我是俄耳甫斯。  
*另一种说法是俄耳甫斯的生父为色雷斯国王欧阿格罗斯。  
*俄耳甫斯出生在皮埃里亚，这里同时也是缪斯的出生地和崇拜中心，而他的影响到达了色雷斯。  
勃鲁维尔：星星回到你的手里了吗？*  
*关于俄耳甫斯最著名的故事就是他与妻子欧律狄刻的悲剧爱情。他拯救亡妻未果离开冥界之后郁郁寡欢致死，死后他的里拉化为天琴座。  
俄耳甫斯：可是我已经无法使用我的双手了。  
勃鲁维尔：我希望你不再忧郁了。  
俄耳甫斯：忧郁已经让我失了性命。  
勃鲁维尔：我的一个朋友醉了酒后常常调笑说，希望和热情也有同等作用。虽然，我不太同意。  
俄耳甫斯：确实如此，他同样有做诗人的天赋。  
勃鲁维尔：我认为他确实是个艺术家。可一切荣耀归于你，你的确是世界上最伟大的音乐家和诗人了。  
俄耳甫斯：可这冠冕不是我能够承受的。人必须谦逊而节制*，这是阿波罗王制定的法则。  
*“认识你自己”作为人的限制，“万物适度”  
勃鲁维尔：可阴暗的死亡把你从我们身边夺取了，这多么的令人可惜啊。在你之后再也没有诗的国王活过了。  
俄耳甫斯：极乐诸神并没有收回他们的祝福，我并没有离这个世界远去啊。我始终零散地生活在诗人和乐手的身上。你总能听到头脑里回响的音律，就像仁慈的命运女神的歌声也曾在我的耳边萦绕。为了诗，为了美，为了大洋河的神女*，为了春日的阳光和花朵，我部分的为你们而活。  
*指俄刻阿诺斯的五十个女儿，她们也代表着海洋温驯，宁静，美丽的一面。  
勃鲁维尔：为了诗，为了美，也许我会部分的为你而死了。  
俄耳甫斯：这就是我来的原因。不要妄议死亡，它是阴暗可怖的。  
勃鲁维尔：可你却也替塔纳托斯剪去了自己的头发*。曾经温情地抚摸你的头发的缪斯女神为你亲手隆起了坟墓*，母亲们温热的眼泪哀叹着命运的不公。  
*塔纳托斯是死神，他会割下死者的一束头发来把他带到冥界。  
*通常说法是俄耳甫斯身死后缪斯们为他在他们的故乡皮埃里亚修筑了坟墓  
俄耳甫斯：我愧对她们的眼泪，这世上不应当有垂泪的妇人啊，她们只适宜欢笑，我对她们是绝没有憎恶的*。可我的生命已经随着我的爱消逝了。这总好过忧郁地永世游荡。  
*在妻子死后俄耳甫斯排斥女人，而他最终被女人杀害，有说法把这一现象与对女人的憎恨和同性恋倾向联系在一起。  
勃鲁维尔：爱也许会夺走我们的血骨，但也会还给我们鲜花和祝福。我也不是说不能理解你的心境，我的兄弟啊。可我仍然要为你流泪的。  
俄耳甫斯：不要再讨论过去的的事情了。可我又不想提及未来，这会刺伤你我。  
勃鲁维尔：你能谈谈未来吗？  
俄耳甫斯：我不能看到美好的结局，庇佑我的父亲是这样告诉我的*。  
*阿波罗是预言神，也是所有预言者的守护神。  
勃鲁维尔：同我讲讲吧，也许阿波罗王会给我们祝福，就像他赐福富庶的伊利昂*。  
*指特洛伊。  
俄耳甫斯：我看到了你们有不好的打算。  
勃鲁维尔：我也会为这高兴，因为它证明了我们的勇敢。同你一样的勇敢。  
俄耳甫斯：我会把它称作鲁莽。  
勃鲁维尔：可我猜，你并没有为了你的鲁莽后悔。  
俄耳甫斯：只要能再看见欧律狄刻面纱下温柔的双眼——  
勃鲁维尔：我的心境同你完全一致。那么我是否能看见我的爱人的眼？  
俄耳甫斯：即使在昏暗之中。你的眼前会闪出火光。  
勃鲁维尔：我已经心满意足。于是这便不应当被称为鲁莽，而是被称为爱情的牺牲。  
俄耳甫斯：对有死的种族*而言，爱情本来是应该用来获得天国之福的。  
*指人类，有死是古希腊神话中人与神的根本差别。  
勃鲁维尔：如果我们的爱需要我们的鲜血来浇灌，我愿把这福分留给我的孩子们。  
俄耳甫斯：流血牺牲本是提坦的骗局*一桩。  
*俄耳甫斯教是一个古希腊密教，在其说法里，普罗米修斯倡导牺牲祭祀，食用祭品，本身就是把人和神的界限割裂开来。所以该教倡导食素，以追求回归神的本源。参见《俄耳甫斯教辑语》。  
勃鲁维尔：可未来不会对虔诚的信徒说谎。我们又何必为了提坦而担惊受怕呢？永生的极乐诸神并不会抛弃他们天真的子嗣呀。正是通过他们的手，我们才得以挺直脊梁，目视天光*。  
*奥维德，《变形计》，“天神独令人类昂起头部，双脚直立，双目观天。”  
俄耳甫斯：正是因为天光是那样的宝贵，我才不忍心让黑暗的雾霭遮住你们明亮的双眼*。若是提前进入了哈迪斯的国土，飘荡在看不见任何光亮的原野上，而未来得及尝到生活的甘美，也没有尝过爱情的甜蜜和苦楚。  
*指死亡。  
勃鲁维尔：我已经看见过爱情了。更何况，长生之境与乌有之邦*，对于你我来说难道本不是一回事吗。  
*长生之境是古希腊值得称赞的英雄人物死后进入的地方，乌有之邦即乌托邦。  
俄耳甫斯：你让我想起那排开风浪的阿尔戈号*。  
*伊阿宋召集当时最伟大的英雄们乘上阿尔戈号夺取金羊毛，在其中，俄耳甫斯位列英雄之首，地位高于赫拉克勒斯。  
勃鲁维尔：那是在你的歌声带领下的呀，诗艺之乡的年轻国王*。  
*指皮埃里亚，那里是缪斯们和俄耳甫斯的故乡，俄耳甫斯在当时是该地的统治者。  
俄耳甫斯：我当时也如你一样，年轻又敏感，眼睛里没有忧愁。  
勃鲁维尔：这是对我最高赞赏。  
俄耳甫斯：渴望战斗，为了远方模糊的金色柔光付出了所有热情。  
勃鲁维尔：我同你一样。  
俄耳甫斯：我还未曾为了触手可及的死亡而颤栗，也只是嗅到爱情的芬芳。  
勃鲁维尔：我同你一样。  
俄耳甫斯：我们是如此的相像，可当时我因为勇敢与年轻的激情而目盲，我看不到我的兄弟们面临的危险和血光……而此时此刻，我的眼睛已经被擦亮。所以，你若要为我的过去垂泪，我也应当为你的未来流泪了。  
勃鲁维尔：可那位与你分享相同的名字的诗人*是怎样作评的？他把你们的故事献给妙音的墨尔波墨涅还是庄重的缪斯之首卡利俄佩*？  
*指《阿尔戈纪行》的作者阿波罗多洛斯，这个名字意为“阿波罗的礼物”，热安以此来称赞俄耳甫斯。  
*墨尔波墨涅是悲剧和哀歌缪斯，俄耳甫斯的母亲卡利俄佩是史诗缪斯。  
俄耳甫斯：手执铁笔的卡利俄佩给了他荣光。  
勃鲁维尔：若是这样，我们会把我们的故事称为人民的纪行，巴黎街巷中的史诗，而不称作哀歌，即使我们有可能会见血光，那也不会污染神的祭坛。我的兄弟呀，你感动世界的歌声与诗篇已经是太贵重的礼物，不必为我们流泪了。  
俄耳甫斯：那么，愿我的母亲，以及所有享有永生之福的极乐诸神庇佑你吧。  
勃鲁维尔：愿春日的暖阳永远能够落在你的肩上。  
俄耳甫斯：你将会见到阿波罗王。

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱我的宝贝儿子们（？）that's it.  
> 虽然好像说希神大悲联动我要写一个系列但我咕咕了


End file.
